The Necklace
by Lilah Brown
Summary: How many secrets can a simple necklace represent? What happens when others discover those secrets?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER OF ERIN

_I know absolutely nothing about Kiowa courting rituals. The courting customs are made up by me. I do not intend to offend anyone as I am focusing on writing a romance, not historical fiction. _

Running Buck Cross sat on his bed in the bunkhouse. He was alone, and he was glad for it. He needed time to think.

He and Erin, Emma's niece, had been courting for only six weeks, but Buck already knew he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone. He had every intention of marrying her, if she would have him, and had already begun the courting rituals practiced by the Kiowa. The problem was, Erin had no idea that she was participating in the Kiowa pre-engagement customs. Buck had convinced her to wear a courting braid, but had not explained the entirety of its significance. The braid was placed in the hair of a maiden being courted by a brave. The brave wove the braid as a symbol to the village that he had every intention of asking for the maiden's hand as soon as he was able to gather the necessary horses to present to her family. While tribal customs did not forbid any other braves from trying to win the maiden's heart during this time, most young men respected the braid and stayed away from the maiden.

The next step in the courting ritual involved the presentation of a necklace made by the brave's mother. The necklace was a symbol of the acceptance of the maiden by the brave's family and was her invitation to join his family. This occurred when the brave had offered the necessary horses and was waiting the standard week for the maiden's family's response to the request for her hand in marriage. The maiden accepted the necklace only if she wanted to marry the brave.

Buck had never formally participated in the courting customs as he had been too young to officially court Little Bird. His mother, however, had been excited about the idea of a possible future marriage for Buck and had begun making the necklace as soon as the announcement was made that the two would marry when they became of age. She had finished the necklace about two weeks before her death.

Buck reached under his pillow and pulled out an old scrap of deer hide. As he unwrapped the hide and reached the precious object inside, he remembered his mother's words: _Give this to the maiden that holds your heart. _Buck couldn't help but feel his mother knew in her heart that he wouldn't marry Little Bird. She had referred to the maiden that held his heart, not specifically Little Bird. His mother had always been wise and astute.

The necklace was a simple one, made of deer hide and small purple and gold beads. A small red stone dangled from the bottom center. It was beautiful. Watching his mother making the necklace was one of his most favorite memories. He knew how much this necklace meant to his mother, not only in the precious hides and vegetables she traded to obtain the materials, but for what it represented: happiness and a family of his own for her son. Buck has spent years thinking he would never find a woman he loved enough to give his mother's necklace to, but he had in the past few months.

Erin had come to Sweetwater for a long visit with her aunt. Buck felt he had loved her since the first moment he saw her, but he knew it was most likely infatuation with her beauty. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but what made him fall in love with her was her kind nature. She truly held no malice in her heart for anyone. _Well, except for those girls eyeing me a few weeks ago, _Buck thought with a small grin. She truly tried to do always be the best person she could be, and she was accepting of all people no matter their circumstances or previous sins.

Buck wanted to give the necklace to Erin. He would ask to marry her tomorrow if he thought it wouldn't scare her away. It had been only six glorious weeks since she had asked him to dance at the last Sweetwater social, and he didn't think she had any idea how serious he was about her. Buck knew she loved him and cherished their courtship, but he just knew his feelings _had_ to run deeper than hers.

Buck turned the necklace over in his hands. _Should I give it to her? Is it wrong of me to not tell her that we are going through the Kiowa marriage customs? She _does _have a right to know. But what if I tell her and she decides she doesn't want to be so devoted just yet and she decides to not let me court her anymore? I couldn't take it if she did that._

Buck debated back and forth for a few moments, wanting to scream in frustration. These steps meant so much to him, so what harm could it do? He was the only one who knew what everything meant. Eventually, if she decided she would have him for her husband, he would tell her everything and they could have a good laugh at how frightened he was. _Her husband_, Buck thought dreamily. _In my heart she's already my wife._

Buck sat up and rewrapped the necklace. Placing it in his pocket, he set off to find his girl.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER OF ERIN

_I know absolutely nothing about Kiowa courting rituals. The courting customs are made up by me. I do not intend to offend anyone as I am focusing on writing a romance, not historical fiction. _

Buck almost tripped over his feet in his haste to get to Erin. He wasn't sure where she was, but he knew he needed to find her before he lost his nerve.

He found her at the clothesline, pinning up a freshly laundered bedsheet. She hummed softly. He purposefully made his footsteps lighter, grinning as he stealthily snuck up on her.

"It's not going to work, Buck."

_How does she always know where I am?_

Buck dropped the premise of sneaking up on her.

"How do you do that?"

"I just do. You have a very distinctive gait, you know."

"Sometimes I swear you are part Indian."

"Maybe," Erin said, as she turned around, smiling, and threw her arms around his neck. Buck answered with a quick kiss.

"Are you done here?"

"Yes," Erin replied.

"Good. Let's go for a walk."

Buck took her hand and set off away from the house and prying eyes. The prairie stretched for miles in front of them. After a few minutes, Buck stopped and turned to Erin.

"I have something I want to give to you."

He pulled the worn deerhide from his pocket. As he unwrapped it, he explained its origin.

"My mother made this. It's the last thing I have of hers. She traded many goods to get the beads for it. I remember her making it a few weeks before she died, and…well, I want you to have it."

Erin gasped when she saw the necklace. She was frozen in surprise until Buck slipped it over her neck.

Erin grasped his arm before he could pull away.

"Buck, I can't accept this."

Buck felt his heart drop down to his knees. _Don't be upset, Cross. You knew going into this that your feelings are stronger than hers. _

"Why not? I want you to have it," he replied, his voice steadier than his nerves. Did this mean that she had changed her mind about their courtship?

"It was your mother's. I'm not…well…I don't know if I'm worthy enough of a gift like this."

Buck relaxed and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Yes, you are. It's mine to give as I please and I choose to give it to you."

"But Buck, do you really want to part with this? What would your mother think of you giving it away?"

"My mother would have loved you and I wish you two could have met. And, with you wearing it, I won't be parting from it."

Erin still held onto Buck's arms, unsure of what to do.

"Please Erin, I want you to have it."

After a few tense seconds, Erin relaxed and released Buck,

"Okay. Thank you. honey. This means more to me than you know. I'll always cherish it and I won't take it off, ever."

Buck smiled. The necklace looked beautiful on her.

_My wife-to-be. _

_Someday._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER OF ERIN

_I know absolutely nothing about Kiowa courting rituals. The courting customs are made up by me. I do not intend to offend anyone as I am focusing on writing a romance, not historical fiction. _

_Aachooo!_

I sneezed again as I swept out the cabin Buck and I had claimed as our own. It wasn't a cabin as much as a one room shack, long-since abandoned by its owner, but it functioned as a hideaway for us. We could be alone with no prying eyes nearby. The roof didn't leak, and there was a decent fireplace and bed. I blushed as I thought of all that had gone on in that bed. Good memories, I thought, and hopefully many more to come.

I loved Buck Cross with every ounce of my being. I wanted him for forever. I wanted him to ask me to marry him so I could spend the rest of my life making him happy; or trying to, at least. I was always scared that I couldn't ever be enough for him—I knew nothing of the Kiowa way of life and I knew he considered himself more Indian than white. I knew if he felt the others would accept him, he would leave my world and go back to the Indian one in a heartbeat. I wasn't an Indian so there would forever be a part of him that I just knew I wouldn't ever be good enough for. The thought made me sad and I wished I was an Indian maiden he could be proud of.

Buck kept taking me through the Kiowa courting customs and as much as I enjoyed them, I wondered why he wanted to follow them. They were beautiful customs, but still a reminder to me that I wasn't Indian. Sometimes I felt like he was trying to make me into one and was becoming hopelessly frustrated that I wasn't.

My hand absently went to the necklace around my throat and fingered the small red stone dangling from the center. _He must love me a great deal to give me this_, I thought. He said it was the last thing he had of his mother. He had to love me as much as I love him if he gave me this. I was scared and confused—if he loved me as much as I loved him, then why hadn't he asked to marry me? I knew six weeks was not very long to be courting, but when you knew, you knew.

He was the most confusing and exasperating man I have ever met. Also, the most handsome, sweetest, kindest, and smartest man I had ever met. I think I fell in love with him the first moment I saw him. He thought I was scared of him because he was Indian! Truth be told, I'd never before had anyone make me stammer and blush. I was so embarrassed! But things worked out in the end.

Returning to the task at hand, I continued sweeping out the cabin. We hadn't been here in a while, so things needed cleaning and airing before they would be comfortable. Buck had an overnight run yesterday, and I knew he would return soon. I thought back to what had happened the last time he came back from an overnight run. Frowning, I thought that he'd better remember to count to 20 like I taught him before he let his jealousy get the best of him.

I knew Buck would come to the cabin as soon as he discovered I wasn't at Aunt Emma's. He would be upset with me, but I was sure he'd get over it. Buck always said it was dangerous to be out here alone, as there were Indian tribes nearby. He didn't like me to leave the station or go anywhere without him. While I appreciated his concern, it was stifling to have to wait for him each time I wanted to go for a walk or come here to our special place. Besides, I was a girl who cherished her alone time.

I looked around the cabin. Everything was clean now but it seemed bland. I remembered there were flowers growing in the meadow near our cabin. Grabbing my bonnet, I set off to pick some of the wildflowers growing there. All seemed well until I heard hoofbeats behind me. I turned to look and saw three Indian braves stop in front of me. Another came up behind me, blocking me in, but even if I had a clear path, I wouldn't have run. I knew there was no chance of getting away so at least I could appear brave in front of them (hopefully my trembling knees would not give me away).

The braves talked amongst themselves, gesturing at me. One slid from his horse and approached me. It took everything I had not to step back. Buck had told me all Indians valued bravery and strength, so perhaps I could buy myself some respect by not appearing afraid. Maybe they would leave me alone, or at least not hurt me. The brave reached me and stared. His hand reached out to caress my hair and he said something in his language. He then noticed the necklace around my neck. He reached for it, and I grabbed it away from him. He became angry and forced my fingers from where they grasped Buck's necklace. With a tug, he ripped it from my neck. "No!" I cried, and lunged for it but it was too late. The brave pushed me back and examined the necklace. He became angrier and angrier the more he looked at it. He shouted something at me, a question, shaking the necklace at me that he now clenched in his fist. I didn't know what he was saying so I just shook my head. The brave grabbed me and drug me to his horse. Tying my hands behind my back with a piece of rope, he threw me up on his horse and then leapt up behind me. He addressed the others, and their faces darkened with fury when the brave held up the necklace and said something.

With a cry, they all rode away, me imprisoned in the brave's arms. My bonnet fell to the ground.

_Buck is going to kill me_, I thought with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER OF ERIN

_I know absolutely nothing about the Kiowa. Everything is made up by me. I do not intend to offend anyone as I am focusing on writing a romance, not historical fiction. _

We had only been riding for about thirty minutes before we reached the village. I was surprised the Indians lived so close to us—no wonder Buck was always worried.

As we rode slowly through the village, I took note of how noisy everything was. People talking, dogs barking, children laughing, and the clatter of cookware were some of the sounds I heard. Everyone seemed to stop and stare at me as we rode past. Several old women yelled, their eyes shooting daggers, filled with such hatred. I knew they had every right to be angry at white people, but what had I personally done to make them hate _me_ so?

We rode to a tipi near the center of the village. The brave I rode with stopped, dismounted, then ripped me from the horse. He dragged me to the tipi with his hands like steel bands around my upper arms. I barely had time to catch my breath before he threw me into the tipi and onto a pallet of furs. I fell to my knees, and for the first time I felt real fear. What did this man have planned for me? I knew Buck would come for me, but what would happen before he got here? The brave yelled at me, disgust in his voice, what I supposed was a command to stay where I was. I nodded to show I understand, and he left.

About an hour passed. My arms were killing me, having been tied behind my back for so long. I shifted uncomfortably, wondering what I was being made to wait for. Or _who_ I was being made to wait for. My thoughts turned even darker and I started to panic. What if Buck couldn't get to me? I didn't know what tribe these Indians were, but what if they hated the Kiowa? Should I try to run? No, I wouldn't get very far and they wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

I was torn from my thoughts when a man lifted the flap of the tipi and stormed in. He had what I would guess was a permanent scowl stretched across his face. He looked like any other Indian, but it was his presence that set him apart. He was of average height and build, but he took up the entire tipi. You couldn't help but focus your eyes on him and wait for a command. He looked familiar in some distant way, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. Like the others, he looked furious, and he directed that absolutely murderous glare at me. Would these men ever stop being angry with me?

He clutched my necklace in his right hand. It made me angry. That necklace was priceless and I was tired of it being waved around by everyone BUT me.

"Give. That. Back." I said, the anger dripping from _my_ voice this time. I was proud of how strong I sounded; my voice hadn't trembled at all.

The man blinked, taken aback. I could tell that I had surprised him. He hadn't expected me to have a backbone. He quickly recovered and sneered.

"Why should I, little thief?"

I gasped, insulted that he would imply that I stole the necklace, but also surprised he spoke such perfect English.

"Among the Kiowa," the man continued, "stealing is punished by death."

_Well_, I thought, _at least I'm with the Kiowa, so it should be easy for Buck to find me_. I thought briefly about mentioning him, but then remembered how he said some of the boys in the village had outright hated him. _No_, I thought, _best to keep that to myself for now._ I decided to continue with my act of bravado. This man was clearly important, and perhaps I could convince him I wasn't a thief.

"Good for the Kiowa. Now give me back my necklace because I didn't steal anything."

"If you didn't steal it then the person who gave it to you did. This necklace is sacred to me, and since you have it, I assume you stole it. It has been missing for years, so where did you get it?"

I refused to answer. If Buck had taken the necklace from someone who thought they had a right to it then I wasn't going to endanger him. Besides, I knew Buck wasn't a thief. If his mother made it for him then it was his as far as I was concerned.

"Give. It. Back. It belongs to me!"

This seemed to be the last straw for the man. He ran to me and pulled my head back by my hair. I gasped in pain.

"This necklace was made by my mother for my younger brother. My brother took it with him when he left. Either you stole it or the person who gave it to you did! Now tell me where you got it from!"

Realization dawned on me.

"Red Bear?" I asked.

He looked puzzled, so I continued.

"Are you Red Bear, Running Buck's brother?"

He released my hair. Thank God, I thought.

"How do you know Running Buck?

How did I explain this? _Your younger brother is my heart, my very soul? I really want to spend my life with him but I think he'd rather I'd be Indian so I'm scared he's passing time until he meets the Indian girl of his dreams? What do I say?_

"He is my man," I simply explained.

Red Bear looked unsure but then I saw him take notice of something on the side of my head. My courting braid! He reached out and picked up the braid, caressing it. He seemed to make a decision. Cutting the ropes that bound my arms, he nodded and handed the necklace to me.

"My women will bring you food. My brother's wife is always welcome in my tipi."

I nodded in return. "Thank you," I replied.

Red Bear left the tipi. I started to process all that had happened.

Wait, his brother's _WIFE_?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER OF ERIN

_I know absolutely nothing about the Kiowa. Everything is made up by me. I do not intend to offend anyone as I am focusing on writing a romance, not historical fiction. _

Buck Cross, still covered in trail dust, stared at Emma.

"She did what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Now Buck, don't go getting upset with her. I know you two go out to that abandoned shack to spend time together," Emma stated, matter-of-factly. "I'm sure she wanted to just get things in order."

Buck colored upon the realization that his and Erin's secret place was not-so-secret, and Emma obviously had no idea of what they got up to out there. It said a lot of her opinion of Buck and his sense of honor that she hadn't put a stop to their visits. _If only she knew the things we did_, Buck thought, _she'd come after me with that big wooden spoon and beat me senseless_.

"You're telling me she went there by herself? No one went with her? None of the other riders?" Buck questioned.

"Yes, she did, and no, no one went with her."

Buck swore under his breath in Kiowa. He was furious. He had returned to the station from an overnight delivery only to find Erin had gone to their cabin without him. Didn't she understand what danger she was in? Didn't she care that she frightened him to death when she did this? _Doesn't she realize I don't think I could go on living if anything happened to her_?

Emma turned pink upon hearing Buck swear, even though she didn't understand the exact words. She had never seen Buck get angry-he was always so controlled with his emotions. She was surprised at Buck's relationship with her niece, not ever expecting him to be so open with his feelings. She knew the two loved each other, but both seemed to think the other was not as deeply in love as they were. Emma hoped they would soon work this nonsense out so she could start planning a wedding.

"I'll be back Emma," Buck said.

"Take your time," Emma replied. She just _knew_ she could trust Buck and Erin to keep their hands to themselves.

Buck mounted his horse and set off for their cabin.

* * *

After a fifteen-minute ride, Buck arrived at the cabin only to find Erin not there. The place seemed to have been recently swept and wiped down, so he knew she had to be nearby. Trying not to panic, he searched his brain for where she might be_. The meadow_, he realized, and briskly walked to the place he knew Erin loved to pick flowers. _I'm going to let her have it this time. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but this is so dangerous. Doesn't she care about being taken captive? Doesn't she care about how much she worries me? _

Buck reached the meadow. _She's not here_, he realized with a sinking heart. _Where could she be_, he thought, alternating with _Don't panic_. Then he saw it on the ground: Erin's bonnet.

Buck had to take deep breaths and stop himself from hyperventilating. Searching the ground for tracks, he saw the hoofprints of four Indian ponies. Someone was obviously dragged to a pony by the rider. The four left heading west. _At least that's the direction of the Kiowa_, he thought, as he ran to his horse. He would track them as far as he could; hopefully they were in the village. If it turned out another tribe had taken Erin he would do whatever it took to get her back, including beg his brother for a war party if necessary.

_Please don't let them hurt her_, he prayed to the spirits.

He rode as fast as he could.

Buck was able to easily slip past the sentries posted at the edge of the village. He felt a hint of satisfaction when he recognized several of his boyhood tormentors as the guards. Although he knew he shouldn't feel glee at another's failure, he couldn't help but imagine what the villagers would say when they realized the guards had unknowingly let an outsider into the village.

_That's what I am_, Buck thought sadly. _An outsider_. He had never truly had a home until he ended up at the Pony Express, then he had found Erin. _She is my home_, he realized. _Wherever she goes, I follow_.

Buck created a stir as he walked through the village, his eyes focused on his brother's tipi. He didn't pay attention to those around him, partly due to determination to ignore them the way they had always ignored him, and partly due to his tunnel vision on his brother's tipi. Hopefully Red Bear would tell him where Erin was.

Buck was so focused he didn't see Red Bear in his path until it was too late. Crashing into his brother, he lost his footing. His brother caught him by the shoulders and righted him.

"Hello, Little Brother. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

His tone was teasing, his expression playful. _He knows_, Buck thought.

Buck breathed a sigh of relief. If Red Bear was in a teasing mood, then Erin must be safe.

"Where is she?" Buck demanded.

"Not even a greeting for your big brother? This wife has taken over your head," Red Bear responded, the teasing cadence still in his voice.

"Where. Is. She." Buck repeated, with more force this time. He loved his brother and would love to visit with him, but he had to see his woman with his own eyes and make sure she was safe first.

Red Bear stopped his teasing when he saw how serious Running Buck was. "She is in my tipi. My wives tend to her. She is fine."

Walking with his brother, Red Bear continued.

"Three Eagles took her captive, and he saw the necklace our mother made around her neck. He brought her to me. She told me you are her man. Why didn't you tell me you had taken a wife? And such a beautiful one?"

"She's not my wife yet," Buck answered. "We are still courting."

Red Bear made a sound of impatience.

"She wears your braid and our mother's necklace. Women who wear these are married or about to be. Since you do not have to offer horses for her and she has accepted you, you are married. How are not wed? Unless you haven't…" Red Bear let his words trail off.

"Not yet!" Buck felt embarrassed to discuss such personal things, and besides, if he and Erin had taken the final step for marriage, it was their business. He didn't want to share any of this information with Red Bear. "I want to, I am not sure she wants to." Buck confessed. "Sometimes it seems she does, but at other times she seems hesitant."

"Ah," said Red Bear. "If you want her, then settle it. Take her prisoner and make her your wife. She will agree eventually and then you can complete the final step."

"It doesn't work that way in the white world and it shouldn't be that way here!"

"When a warrior wants a white woman, this is what he does. I have no explanation; this is just the way things are."

They arrived at Red Bear's tipi.

"Go in, Little Brother. See for yourself that your woman is fine. I will send Fawn and Spring Flower to you with food and drink."

"Thank you, my brother."

"Of course. As I told her, my brother's wife is always welcome in my tipi." With this, Red Bear tuned and walked over to his wives, who were sitting outside the tipi.

Buck felt his face lose color. Red Bear had told Erin she was Buck's wife. While technically not true, they were as good as married in the eyes of the tribe.

_She knows_, Buck thought. _She knows that I have been taking her through engagement customs and now she will feel I am rushing things and end our courting._

Buck sighed and braced himself. Lifting the flap, he entered the tipi.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER OF ERIN

_I know absolutely nothing about the Kiowa. Everything is made up by me. I do not intend to offend anyone as I am focusing on writing a romance, not historical fiction. _

I sat in Red Bear's tipi, waiting patiently for Buck to arrive; I knew he would come for me. Since Red Bear had spoken with me, his wives had brought me cornmeal mush and water. They seemed to be very sweet women who spoke very little English. They smiled shyly at me and one touched my arm to get my attention as she signed something at me. "I'm sorry, I don't understand," I had to reply. I expressed my gratitude as best I could, hoping they would understand. I even used a sign Ike had taught me meant "Thank you." Both women had nodded and smiled before they left, so I hoped my pantomime was a success.

All of a sudden, the flap opened and Buck stepped inside. With a cry I jumped up and ran into his arms. He caught me and buried his face in my hair. His arms were so tight around me they reminded me of the brave's arms that had held me prisoner just a few short hours before. Buck seemed just as angry as that brave as well.

After a few seconds of just holding me, he pulled me back and held me by my upper arms. I knew I was in trouble when he raised his voice. He had done that to me only once before, and that had been when he thought I was cheating on him.

"What were you thinking? Huh? Don't you know what could have happened to you? What if it had been ANOTHER TRIBE?" he said, his voice growing louder. "WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN TAKEN BY MEN WHO WOULDN'T HESITATE TO HURT YOU? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

I flinched at his use of the word "stupid," because Buck had always seemed so proud of how intelligent he thought I was. Something else was going on here, and I think I knew what it was.

"THE SAME THING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU THAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Buck," I tried to interject. He kept right going.

"I'LL TELL YOU! YOU WEREN'T THINKING! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO AS I TOLD YOU! I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, ERIN,"

"Buck!" I tried to get his attention. His face was turning red as he yelled at me.

"WHEN I SAY THAT I NEED TO GO WITH YOU WHEN YOU LEAVE THE STATION! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE AS SMART AS YOU WOULD-"

"BUCK!" I yelled, finally getting his attention. He stopped ranting and finally seemed to focus on my face instead of glaring at me.

"I'm okay, Buck," I whispered.

Something seemed to break inside of him and he grabbed me, once again burying his head in my hair. One arm held me tightly to him, while the other ran up and down my back like he was making sure I was real. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. Before long I felt trembling, then his body jerked as if he were crying.

"Baby, I was so scared," he whispered.

"I know. I'm so sorry and I won't ever do anything so stupid again, I promise."

"Never again. Don't put me through that ever again."

"I won't, I swear it."

Buck continued to hold me for a few minutes longer, then released me. He turned his head as he tried to wipe his eyes, but I grabbed his chin and wiped them for him. He stood still as I did. This was what was so beautiful about our relationship—it was a partnership, a meeting of equals. He had no reason to feel embarrassed with me and he knew it.

I took Buck back in my arms and rested my chin on his shoulder as he sighed contentedly. I was standing on my tip toes. I debated bringing up what his brother had said about me being his wife but decided not to. Now was not the time.

After a few more sweet moments of greeting, Red Bear entered the tipi.

"Little Brother, it grows late and soon the sun will set. You and your wife will stay the night as guests in my tipi."

I felt Buck cringe at his brother's use of the word "wife." It hurt me; I just knew he was ashamed they thought I was his wife. Red Bear didn't notice the tension building in the room between me and Buck. He continued on.

"Little Sister, your clothes are dirty. My wives will bring you a dress and show you where to bathe. My brother and I will be busy for a while. Help my wives with the evening meal."

I felt Buck tense beside me. I could guess what he was feeling. When I first arrived a man in town made the mistake of telling me to move to the side on the boardwalk. After a few well-chosen words from me the man had tears in his eyes. Now, I realized, was not the time to argue. The tribe thought I was Buck's wife, and I was determined he not lose face in the village because of me.

"Yes, Red Bear. And I am most grateful for your and your wives' hospitality and generosity."

I felt Buck slightly jerk at my response. _He's probably didn't know I had it in me to be subservient_, I thought with a chuckle. _He'd better not get used to it_.

Red Bear nodded and then held open the tipi flap, motioning for me to go outside. I did as I was told, and followed Fawn and Spring Flower to the nearby river.

* * *

I delighted in the cool water sliding over my naked body. There were other women and several children bathing with us. Thankfully, one of them spoke English. Her man was Bright Moon and she was my age.

"It is good you are married to Running Buck. He is a fine man, and his brother is our chief."

"Oh, we're not married."

She stared at me for a few moments before continuing.

"But, you wear his braid and his mother's necklace."

"Yes, but I feel he does not want to marry me. We are just courting for now." Hopefully he'll choose me one day, I thought. Being amongst all of these beautiful Indian women made me nervous. I was scared one would catch Buck's eye and I would lose him.

Bright Moon said something to the others and they looked shocked.

"What did you say?"

"That you are not yet married to Running Buck. Don't worry, you share a tipi but no one will think badly of you. You wear his braid and his mother's necklace. This means you are as good as married."

I was puzzled by her last words but everyone began dressing and gathering their things. I slipped the deerskin dress over my head. It was comfortable and I felt beautiful in it. The other women ooh'ed and ahh'ed over me, indicating they were pleased.

Walking back with Fawn and Spring Leaf, I garnered quite a bit of attention. A large group of braves had returned from wherever they had spent the day. As we passed, I felt the villagers' eyes upon me, especially the men's. Several men tried to approach me and speak, but Fawn shoo'ed them off each time. Soon we had arrived at their tipi.

Red Bear and Buck were still gone, so I helped with the evening meal-or at least tried to. While we cooked two more men tried to approach me and this time Spring Leaf yelled at them and they scurried away.

Our men arrived right as we finished cooking. Buck had changed his clothes and was now wearing buckskin trousers with a breechcloth. That glorious chest of his was on display and I found my self sneaking looks when I could. When Buck saw me, he stopped and stared. I could tell he was pleased, but was he being reminded of how much I wasn't Indian?

The men ate in the tipi while us women ate outside. Buck joined us later to explain the night's festivities.

"There will be dancing tonight in honor of Blue Hawk's marriage to Red Sparrow. We will attend and when you are ready, we will come back here. We'll stay in this tipi for the night. In the morning we will head back to Emma's."

"Alright," I answered. Just then I heard the drums begin to pound. The dancing had obviously begun.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER OF ERIN

_I know absolutely nothing about Kiowa courting rituals. The courting customs are made up by me. I do not intend to offend anyone as I am focusing on writing a romance, not historical fiction. _

**NOTE: This chapter is written more as a group of scenes. This is only my second fic and I am experimenting with different povs, styles of writing, etc. I thank all of you who have read, and I am still trying to learn how to format so it shows up on the website**

Running Buck Cross was one with the music. The drum beat a primitive rhythm, matching his heart beat for beat. The light from the fire cast shadows across his body as he swayed with the other young men during their dance. The women were waiting their turn.

Buck knew Erin sat with the women, next to Red Bear's wives. Buck could feel her eyes on him, and he hoped she was pleased. When he saw her earlier in the deerskin shift, the breath had left his body and he felt vulnerable in the presence of such beauty. He had caught several of the young men staring at her earlier, and it made him jealous. _I'd better rein that feeling in_, he thought, _before I cause another disaster_.

A change in the beat signaled that the men's portion of the dance was over. As a group they moved to their side of the fire and waited for the women to begin. It was obvious that Erin was nervous, but soon she had learned the steps and swayed her hips perfectly. Once again, Buck observed several of the braves eyeing her greedily.

* * *

"Well, actually, she's not my wife. Not yet, anyway."

"My brother proclaims this because he is an honest man. He intends to make her his wife tonight," Red Bear interjected.

"If she will have me," Buck interjected. Many whispers and low conversations were heard across the tipi.

Red Bear shot him look and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Be careful Little Brother, unless you want the other braves to leave her courting gifts in the morning."

Buck paled at the thought of another brave trying to win Erin's heart.

* * *

Brave Eagle spoke. He had a soft voice that belied his prowess as a warrior: his voice sounded as leathered and worn as his skin.

"I have seen Running Buck's woman and if I had a woman half as beautiful as she, I would be proud to be her husband. I have also seen how she is obedient to our chief's commands and works hard with the wives of Red Bear with no complaint. If I had a woman half as obedient and hard working as she, I would be honored to be her husband."

The other braves nodded and murmured amongst themselves. Red Bear leaned over to Buck.

"Tonight you'd better take the last step and officially marry her. Make her your wife or one of these other braves may challenge you for her before you leave tomorrow."

* * *

"Buck, Red Bear called me your wife. I think you owe me an explanation as to why he would think that."

Buck sighed. He knew this question would come. Now it was time to fess up and tell Erin everything. Hopefully she wouldn't walk away from him once she realized how he had manipulated her into the engagement and marriage customs.

"In the eyes of the tribe we are. Or, at least, we are proclaiming that we will be. A brave weaves the braid into a girl's hair to show that he intends to marry her. The necklace is given to the maiden by the brave's mother as an invitation to the family. When she accepts it, she is essentially accepting the engagement. There's one other step and then they are married in the eyes of the tribe."

Erin paused for a moment. She felt elation that Buck would want to marry her in the tradition most important to him, but also betrayed that he would take her through these steps yet neglect to mention what they truly meant. Didn't he know she'd be ecstatic to participate? Hadn't she made that clear?

"Buck, why would you take me through these steps and not tell me? Did it ever occur to you that I would like to participate in the decision?"

Buck felt his heart drop. He decided to lay all of his cards on the table. Hopefully she wouldn't be too put off by the truth.

"Because I was and still am afraid that you would be scared off if you knew that I wanted to make you my wife after such a short time. But Erin, I love you and I know you're the one the spirits sent to me. I want to marry you and I'm willing to wait however long you need, just please don't end things because you don't feel as deeply as I do."

Erin was speechless.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the night of the dance. No, since before then. It wasn't a conscious decision, it was just realizing something you have always known to be true. I never thought you were interested in me until the dance."

"But I've always thought you were never going to be completely accepting of me because I'm not Indian."

"What?" Buck replied, unable to see any rational thought in her statement.

"Sweetheart, I know that you would come back to the tribe in a heartbeat if you felt they would accept you and I've always felt I will never be enough because I'm just white and I think you'd rather have an Indian girl."

Buck was shocked speechless. "What?"

"I said I think you want an Indian gi-"

"I heard what you said." Buck couldn't help but interrupt. "Erin, where did you get such an idea? I don't want anyone else, I want you. And you are perfect just the way you are. I wouldn't change a thing.

Erin felt tears spring to her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And I don't want to return to this world anymore. I need you to understand: I want to be with you, no matter where we are. You are my home now."

Tears were spilling over Erin's cheeks. Buck moved closer, cupped her face, and wiped them away with his hands.

"Where you go, I follow," he whispered to her.

Erin took a deep breath. If Buck could be brave then she could be too.

"Buck, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you and I have been praying that I would be enough for you. I have been hoping you would ask to marry me for about four weeks now."

It was Buck's turn to be shocked. _Was she serious? This entire time she has loved me as much as I have loved her?_

Buck's hands still cupped Erin's face. He leaned forward and kissed her. They kissed and kissed and kissed until both of them dissolved into joyous laughter.

"I love you." Buck smiled as he spoke.

"And I love you," Erin replied, and equally sunny smile on her face as well. "Tell me, what to we need to do to become wed in the Kiowa world?"

"Erin Kelly, are you asking me to marry you?" Buck teased.

"Yes!" Erin replied, laughing.

"In that case, I accept. Let's get married as soon as we get home."

Erin fell silent. "Buck, why don't we complete things here first? Bright Moon told me we are as good as married here. Is there anything else we need to do? I want to marry you in the Kiowa tradition, if you will have me."

Once again, Buck felt tears of joy spring to his eyes. This woman truly did accept him as he was, both Indian and white. "There is one more step," he whispered.

Erin waited a few seconds. "And it is…" she began.

Buck took a deep breath and spoke in a rush. "Wehavetomakelove," he said, his words running together.

"We what?"

Buck took a deep breath.

"We have to make love."

Erin kneeled by the fire and motioned for Buck to join her. He kneeled in front of her.

Without a word of warning, she pulled the shift over her head, leaving her completely naked to Buck's gaze.

Buck felt his eyes widen. He reached for her, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you," he whispered.

* * *

The next morning, Erin stepped outside only to crash headfirst into Buck's back. She caught herself before she tripped, and Buck whirled around to catch her.

"Are you alright," he asked as he helped her regain her footing.

"Yes," Erin replied. "What's going on? What are you looking at?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

There on the ground was a group of what appeared to be gifts. A plentiful number were placed on the ground next to each other. There were numerous necklaces in wooden bowls. A white buffalo robe hung near the tipi flap. There was another deer hide dress, but with a matching robe, both beautifully trimmed with turquoise beads. One bowl held several pairs of earrings. Erin felt her heart melt with affection.

"Are these wedding gifts? Everyone is so thoughtful," she enthused, reaching down to pick up a necklace.

Buck spoke under his breath. "Erin, don't touch them. They're not wedding gifts."

Erin froze before she could grasp the necklace. She looked up at Buck and saw that he gazed at the gifts with equal parts horror and anger.

"What are they?"

"They're courting gifts. News travels fast in the village. They must have talked last night about how we were not married. Men are supposed to respect another man's courting braid and necklace but it's not taboo to still try to pursue the maiden before she officially weds."

"Oooohhh," Erin breathed. "What happens if I touch one?" she asked, straightening up. It was then that she noticed many members of the tribe were looking at them with curious looks on their faces. Several of the men looked hopeful.

"If you pick one up it and accept it, it means that you accept the brave who gave it. It means you are willing to be officially courted by him."

"Well," Erin said. "I certainly did not expect this."

Buck smiled but looked unsure.

"So many pretty things!" Erin said. "I can't choose!"

Buck looked crestfallen.

"Good thing I'm already married," she said, leaning in for a kiss from her husband. AS they kissed, Buck twined his hands through her hair and smiled in relief.

"Let's go home."


End file.
